The Werewolf of Gravity Falls
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: You asked, I deliver! Dipper and Maybelle make a new friend but all is not what it seems...


**MC: Thanks to GirlFish for her advice, i trully hope her career as an author blossoms, Please note i do not have a lot of knowledge on Gravity Falls, but i will do my best to have this Fic make sense.**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"The Werewolf of Gravity Falls!"

(I do not own digimon or Gravity Falls)

it has been one month since Sora Takanouchi ran away from home after Kari's death (See "The Digi-Howling)

during her time in Gravity Falls, she has made friends with Dipper and Maybelle, the local mystery sleuths.

However, she did not have the heart to tell them that she was a Werewolf, all she did tell them is that she was searching for a cure for a friend who has Lycanthropy.

Maybelle, being happy-go-lucky, offered to help her in her search, for 3 days, they searched the Library for a means to cure Lycanthropy, but to no avail.

Dipper, however was a bit skeptical of their friend, for every Full Moon, she would lock herself in her cabin, and every Morning, somone would be found dead! this has happend for the past 3 days of Sora staying here.

Today, Dipper got the courage to talk to Maybelle.

"Maybell, i think Sora is the one who has Lycanthropy, not her friend..." Dipper said.

Maybelle gasped, "Dip, Sora is our Friend, she would never Lie to us!" she screamed.

"i know it's not what you wanna hear, but think about this, what kind of person would seek out a cure for Lycanthropy, and then lock herself in a cabin far from people, every full moon?" said Dipper.

Maybelle crossed her arms in disbelef...

"Fine, we'll stake out her house Tonight, It's a full moon and you can see for yourself." Dipper agreed.

However. their Uncle Stan caught wind of their plan and saw a money making chance in the making.

That evening, Dipper and Maybelle watched as Sora was working on a cage made of pure silver, she was wearing gloves, so she wouldn't get burned, when all of a sudden she dropped her wrench.

"Damn It!" she cursed as she picked it up, "I have to hurry, this...monster has already clamed 2 lives.

After tightning the last bolt, she was about to open the door, when her new sense of smell kicked in...

(sniff sniff) "two children, one boy, one girl...faint trace of...candy..." she said, she recognized that smell all too well.

"Dipper! Maybelle, come on out i know you're there!" she spoke.

the two came out, "i told you to leave the candy at home!" Dipper said.

Maybelle shrugged her arms.

"of all the people to find me, why did it have to be them?" she thought.

she turned her attention to the two, "You guys need to leave...Now!" she panicked.

"we're not leaving until you tell us the truth!" said Dipper, "who or what are you?"

"if you do not leave in the next 3 minutes, i cannot be held responsible for what happens!" she pleaded.

"Dip, maybe we should do what she says..." said Maybelle.

"Really? How do you explain this then?" he said, Holding a milk carton with Sora's face on it!

Sora looking at the clock, it was almost time, "PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, LEAVE!" she said, almost in tears.

"Dipper! let's go! we've angered her enough!" Maybelle said tugging his shirt.

But it was too late...

GAHHHHHHH!

Sora convulsed, as her transformation began, the duo heard sicking cracks as Sora's bones twisted, she screamed as pain radiated through her body, her teeth grew and sharpened into fangs as her face streatched into a lupine muzzle, this was much more painful because she was trying to fight the changes.

Her hands twisted into razor-sharp claws as her black T-shirt tore, revealing Auburn fur, her spine extended and stretched, forming a long, bushy tail.

Both her legs buckled to better support her growing body, her sneakers bursted apart, revealing powerfull hind paws.

The beast that was once Sora stood to her full height, fangs glistining in the night.

"See? i told you she's a werewolf," Said Dipper proudly, only to find that Maybelle had already ran for her life!

Dipper turned to find his friend turned monster staring at him hungerly.

"See? now was that so hard?" was the last thing Dipper said before Sora lunged at him.

AHHHHHHHH!

As Stan packed his things to hunt Sora down, the whole town saw Maybelle Screaming:

"RUNFORYOURLIVESSORAISAFRIGGINWEREWOLF!"

The townsfolk turned to find Sora, carrying Dipper's Mutilated corpse!

Before the townsfolk could even scream, Uncle Stan rushed in with the same Silver cage Sora had crafted.

with blinding speed, Stan slammed the creature within and locked the door.

"That...was for Dipper!" he said with pride, "if yall wanna see an honest-to-god Werewolf, Come to the Mystery Shack, only $12!"

The people appaluded Stan...but Maybelle felt sorry For Sora.

 **1 month Later...**

The Mystery Shack was about to debut Sora, for all of Gravity Falls to see!

Inside, Maybelle was feeding Sora, the two had plenty of time to apologize and talk, Sora explained her past and how she became a werewolf.

"you poor thing...we sorry if we were butting in on somthing that wasan't our buesness." said Maybelle.

"No...it's my fault, you and Dipper deserved to know, i'm just sorry you had to learn the hard way, and now Dipper is dead and i'm doomed to the life of a circus freak..." said Sora solemly, "Ain't Fate a bitch..."

"it doesn't have to be! i can unscrew the bolts on this thing, once you transform, you can just ram your way out!" Maybelle smiled as she got to work.

Sora was lucky to have a friend like her...

That night, Stan stood before all of Gravity Falls, ready to present his find.

"ladies...and More ladies! i present to you the greatest specticle of all time...somthing that must be seen to be beleved!" he boasted, "the Mystery Shack is proud to present: Sora! The Werewolf of Gravity Falls!

The curtain was lifted to reveal Sora in her Werewolf form, she growled at the townsfolk as they took pictures.

"Is she dangerous?" one lady said.

"yes, very! but she is contained within a silver cage as werewolves can't stand silver!" he chuckled.

just then...one of cage doors fell to the floor!

"uh-oh..." gulped Stan.

So he and the townsfolk were running for their lives...all Except Maybelle.

"Go on...you free now" she cooed as she hugged Sora.

Strangely enough, Sora hugged her back, proving that Sora had gained some control of the beast inside.

She licked Maybell's cheek and ran into the night, hoping one day she could return...

the Next morning, Sora was walking twords a harbor, looking at a picture of herself, Dipper and Maybelle when all of a sudden she saw a boat getting ready to set sail.

"Where are you headed?" Sora asked.

"Hidden Leaf Village..." the captain said.

"Got room for one more?" Sora asked, "i'm kinda on the hunt for somthing"

The Captain smiled, "Hop in kiddo!"

Sora borded the boat with a smile, maybe she'll find a cure here...you never know...

THE END...?

MC: Well...that went well, anyone got ideas on what Sora will find in the Village hidden in the Leaves? Feel free to Comment in the Review section, oh and again, special thanks to GirlFish for making this series possible.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
